Spectre Status
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: Second ficclet of the "Spectre" Shepcest AU series. Sarah asks John a bit about himself after sexy times, seeing as he knows almost everything about her, but she knows next to nothing about him. (Rated M for naughty reasons)


**Bioware owns any and all things Mass Effect, I just mess with it a bit.**

 **Part 2 of I-Have-No-Idea of the "Spectre" Shepcest AU series. (Yes, series)**

* * *

Fingers clenched in the blankets above her head, her eyes closed, an exhale leaving through pursed lips. Her breath caught in her throat, her hand going to the back of his head, fingernails running over his closely cropped hair. Strong fingers gripped her thighs, her legs over muscular shoulders as his lips pulled at her, his tongue teasing her, pressing just inside before withdrawing again. He had been at it for she didn't know how long, the slow build of pleasure almost torture. Every time she thought she was close, he would stop, waiting until she backed away from the edge before resuming his ministrations.

John, it seemed, enjoyed taking his time with her, drawing it out until she practically begged him to let her come. Although sometimes she could tell what his restraint was costing him, the hard set to his jaw, the taut pull of his muscles as he moved in her slowly. One of these days he was going to snap and take her hard, and she didn't know if she should be afraid or excited about that day.

With one last slow lick that had her back arching, he moved over her, her hands sliding down to his shoulders as he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. She felt one of his knees come up, letting her know he was about to join them, to push into her slowly, filling her with his length. Reaching between them, she took him in her hand, stroking him, velvet over steel.

"Sarah…" He said in warning, but his eyes closed as she squeezed him gently. Her hand left him, wrapping around a bicep as she wound her leg around his. With a push, she was over him, sitting up on him. John looked up at her with a small smile, his hands going to her waist. Taking one of his hands in her own, she brought it to her mouth, kissing his scarred knuckles, taking one of his fingertips into her mouth. A low moan left him as she slid more of his finger past her lips, her tongue swirling around it and she started sucking on it as she would another part of his body. "Holy fuck, Sarah." He whispered as his finger left her lips with a faint pop.

Leaning over him, she pressed a kiss to his chin, his throat, his Adams Apple bobbing against her lips as her hands moved over his chest, fingers kneading the heavy muscles. She swiped her tongue over one nipple, nails raking down his skin. His stomach muscles jumped as she ran her lips over them, his hands clenching in the blankets as she took him in her hand again. He was thick and heavy in her palm, the veins prominent under the thin skin and she pressed her lips under the wide tip, his head falling back against the pillows. Humming against him, she dragged her tongue up his length, her lips wrapping around the head. Closing her eyes, she slid him over her tongue, taking him into her mouth as much as she could, her fingers wrapping around what she couldn't.

She started moving, bobbing on his length slowly, her tongue rubbing against him, wrapping around him. He had her so aroused it was almost painful, only seemed right she should return the favor. Sarah felt his hand in her hair, pushing it away from her face so he could see what she was doing and he made a small sound of defeat as he watched himself vanish between her lips again and again. He left her mouth almost completely, her lips sealing around the head, tongue swirling against him and with a growl he pulled her up, lips crashing together as she sat over his hips. Aligning them, he pulled her down, sheathing himself inside her completely and making her gasp.

He held her with almost bruising strength as he bucked up into her, her forehead pressing against his as she moved with him. Rolling them, his knee came up, his hips pumping, his growls and hisses in her ear as she slid over him heightening her arousal, her eyes closing and her lips parting as her fingers dug into his back.

"John, don't stop." She gasped, her legs wrapping high around his waist and he went to his knees, hips rocking into her as he hooked his hands behind her knees. Looking between them, he watched as he vanished into her again and again. Her knees went to his elbows as he leaned over her, kissing deeply as he pushed inside her completely, staying there for several moment before he drew out almost entirely, his hips pushing forward again until he buried in her to the hilt. Her feet pressed flat against the bed as he laced his fingers in her hair, pressing his face into her neck as he rocked into her, her hips moving against his, driving them both closer and closer to release.

Sarah reached it first, crying out, her toes curling into the blankets as she took him completely, hips lifting off the bed. With a couple more almost savage jerks of his hips, he came with a rough gasp, his teeth latching onto the curve of her shoulder like an animal claiming its mate, member pulsing as he emptied himself inside her.

Her hands wandered up and down his sweat slick back as he caught his breath, enjoying the fullness of him still inside her before he would slip out.

Taking his face from her shoulder, he kissed her, tongue slipping past her lips to twine with hers.

"I was rough with you towards the end there." He said, brushing her hair from her face.

"You were wonderful as always." She said, still basking in the afterglow.

"Well, damn, Sarah." He said with a small smile, even blushing a little. Sliding a hand between her and the bed, he tilted her hips up against him, keeping him buried even as he softened. "I love the way you feel." He said, ducking his head under her chin to kiss her neck. "If I could, I would be inside you all day."

"That'd be a little awkward, don't you think? Especially in meetings." She said and he laughed, making him twitch inside her, driving a gasp from her lips. "Tell me about you." Sarah said, "Tell me about John Shepard."

"You want to know about me, huh? Okay." He said and made a thoughtful sound. "What do you want to know?"

"Where were you born?"

"New York City, Earth." He said, "And before you ask, I never knew my parents. Hopped around the foster system for a while, got into some trouble with the Tenth Street Reds, a local gang, eventually straightened myself out and joined C-Sec."

"C-Sec? Really?" She asked.

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little." She admitted, "So how does a street kid from Earth turned C-Sec become a Spectre?"

"I impressed the right people, I guess." John said with a shrug. "I was on a short list."

"Did you have a Candidacy Officer?" She asked, her feet running up and down the backs of his legs.

"I was supposed to, a Turian named Nihlus, if I remember correctly, but then I stopped an assassination attempt of the Council by a Batarian Extremist and that expedited things a bit."

"Yeah." Sarah said, she had heard of that, it had been all over the extranet for weeks afterwards, but she didn't know that _that_ Shepard was _this_ Shepard.

"Did some missions for them against pirates, slavers, raiders, then I was ordered to be a Candidacy Officer for this Alliance Commander who survived Akuze and graduated top of her class in N school." John said flippantly.

"Oh, really?" Sarah asked, her brows raising, "And how did you feel about that?"

"Tell you the truth, I was pissed. I had to be babysitter watchdog for some grunt? But then I met her and fuck, I was done for." He said and she laughed, making him smile.

"Is that why you were my damn shadow? You had a crush?" She asked, still chuckling.

"It wasn't a crush!" He exclaimed defensively. "I wanted to bend you over the nearest terminal, that's what it was."

"Well, that would explain the table." She said and he snorted in amusement.

"Sorry about that, by the way."

"Don't be. Holy fuck." She said, "That was the best orgasm I have ever had ever."

"Just that time?" He asked and she made a thoughtful sound.

"You got some skills, I'll give you that much." She said, "But you know what we need to do?"

"Hmm?"

"Take a shower."

"There's something we haven't done together yet." He said, "But I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands to myself, fair warning."

"Oh please, don't." She said, "I'd think there was something wrong with me if you did." John gave her a fond smile as he bent to kiss her, her hands pushing down his back to his ass, squeezing it as her hips pressed up against him, making him harden, filling her again. He rocked into her a couple times almost on instinct and she shuddered at the feeling of him moving within her, still quite sensitive from the last time.

"I want you again." He whispered against her lips, "But let's take this to the shower." Moving off her, she whimpered as he pulled from her completely, following him as he left the bed. The door slid open to the small bathroom with shower stall and he hit the control for the water, adjusting it until it was hot but not too hot before pressing her against the wall, the metal cool against her back as he looped an arm around her waist, picking her up so she could wrap her legs over his hips. They both moaned as he slid into her again, steam filling the small area as he started to move.

* * *

 **Oh, hey! Background stuff! So it's not _all_ mindless smut!**

 **Reviews are very welcome!**


End file.
